


I Wonder What It's Like To Be Like You

by WhoIsWren



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Dragons, Gen, Magic, Race To The Edge, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Snotlout's fault.<br/>If Snotlout wasn't so obnoxious then Hiccup wouldn't have to save him and he wouldn't be in this mess right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder What It's Like To Be Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Nano - Day 3  
> A little bit of a body swap  
> Set during Race To The Edge
> 
> I didn't proof read this so any mistake seen please let me know!

It was Snotlout’s fault.

It’s always Snotlout’s fault anyways, the twins usually just make a mess but anything Snotlout does always impacts Hiccup the most.

So no matter what anyone says Hiccup knows it’s Snotlout’s fault when he opens his eyes one morning and doesn’t wake up in his bed. Instead he wakes up on Toothless’ bed and immediately something just feels wrong.

His body feels too big for him, like he hasn’t grown into his limbs properly, a feeling he hasn’t felt since he was 15. There’s also this overwhelming warmth spreading through him, like he’s been laying in the sun all day, not to mention the strong taste of fish in his mouth.

He knows better than to think this is just another harmless prank. Knows this because yesterday Snotlout annoyed the wrong person and Hiccup being the leader of the Riders took the fall for him. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission to check out a new island they thought was deserted.

It wasn’t.

As far as they could tell the only inhabitants of the island were a few Razorwhip’s and one old creepy woman. She appeared to be as old as Gothi but far taller and looked like she spent her entire life fighting. She didn’t speak Norse, she didn’t speak at all, but she could clearly understand them when they tried to explain to her that they meant no harm to the dragons. She was just as protective of the Razorwhip’s as the Riders were of their dragon partners, but she was also mistrustful and suspicious.

“Let’s just ignore the creepy old woman who is _clearly_ insane and head on back. If we leave now we can make it back in time dinner”  

Sure, it wasn’t the worst thing Snotlout could have said but unless you’ve grown up with him anything Snotlout says is incredibly insulting.

Before Hiccup could do more than rub his forehead and wonder why he hasn’t put a gag on Snotlout yet the old woman snarled – much like a dragon – and reached into a compartment on her thick leather belt. In a move faster than should have been able for a woman of her age the stranger threw a pouch in Snotlout and Hookfang’s direction before a red eyed Razorwhip sprang from a nearby tree, wrapped its tail around the woman’s awaiting hand and flew them towards a mountain in the distance. Everything happened so quickly that Hiccup hardly had anytime to notice the woman’s retreat; he focused on where that pouch was headed. It didn’t matter to him that it just looked like a plain old money pouch; the look on that old lady’s face was enough to have Hiccup weary. With speed only capable from a Night Fury Hiccup and Toothless were able to stop the pouch from hitting Snotlout and Hookfang.

Of course that meant it hit them instead. Turned out it wasn’t a plain old money pouch. As soon as it made contact with the dragon riding pair it exploded into a thick purple mist around them. Between one blink and the next the mist was gone and Hiccup and Toothless were unharmed, if a little confused.

“Alright, back to the Edge, before we get into any more trouble” Hiccup ordered, shooting Snotlout a pointed look. The dark haired Viking at least had the decency to look apologetic.

No one really thought much about the pouch that hit Hiccup and Toothless; both were perfectly fine so it couldn’t have been too dangerous.

Without even looking down to confirm his suspicions Hiccup already knew that unassuming pouch contained some kind of magic. He could feel it in the body he now possessed that it wasn’t his.

Lifting his hand to face Hiccup saw what he really wished was just a dream; Toothless’ paw where his hand should have been.

His mind in his dragon’s body _. Great._

Hiccup tired to stand up but this body wasn’t used to standing up right, that plus the added weight of wings and tail threw Hiccups balance off and he went crashing back to the floor. The loud noise from his crash inadvertently awoke the sleeping figure on his bed. Hiccup watched, fascinated, as his body jumped from the bed and crouched on all fours, snarling and looking for a threat.

Huh. So his face can actually look intimidating. Good to know.

“ _Its okay bud_ ” Hiccup tried to say to who he’s assuming is Toothless inhabiting his body but no actual words come out. He sounds just like Toothless, with croons and gurgling roars. Great, so communicating is going to be a little difficult. _Please let Toothless understand me,_ he thinks.

_Wow, didn’t know my eyes could get that big._

Hiccup watches as Toothless looks over at him and open and closes his mouth like a gaping fish. It’s pretty captivating watches how his face works.

“Hiccup?” his voice asks breathlessly, sounding pretty terrified which considering the circumstance is understandable. Boy is Hiccup lucky he has one of the most intelligent dragons as a best friend, that way he doesn’t have to explain how it seems they’ve switched bodies overnight.

Toothless looks confused by his own words, Hiccup assumes Toothless expected gurgling sounds instead of actual words, just like Hiccup did earlier.

“She...was....a...witch” Toothless says slowly, testing each word on his borrowed tongue.

 _“Yeah, I figured. I’m gonna find a way to make Snotlout pay for this.”_ Hiccup rumbled and tried once again to stand up, attempting to compensate for the tail, _“Man how do you walk around with this thing?”_

“How do you walk without one?” Toothless snarked while managing to only stumble slightly as he climbed out of Hiccup’s bed. The dragon’s speech was improving but he still spoke slowly. Hiccup tilted his head to the side and watched as Toothless moved slowly towards him. He used his hands and feet to walk around, nowhere near as agile in a human body. It was so weird for Hiccup to see his body being moved so unnaturally but knowing it was Toothless inside there it would have been weird if the Night Fury began walking upright. Toothless had more trouble than just adjusting to a tailless body; he also had trouble with Hiccups metal foot. He kept shaking it like he hoped a real foot would appear if he just shook the metal one off. Hiccup knew the feeling.

It took the boys about an hour of relearning how to walk and talk before they decided to talk to the other Riders. Instead of having either of them walk around the Edge trying to get everyone together Toothless told Hiccup to yell _“trouble”_ as loud as he possibly could, apparently the dragons had their own signals.

Sure enough a few moments later their hut was full of dragons and dragon riders. Everyone seemed to know something was different just by looking at Toothless, well Toothless’ mind in Hiccups body – an hour into this mess and its already way too confusing. Toothless had refused to stand up right at all, Hiccup thinks it’s a pride thing.

Once they stagger their way through an explanation the comments start.

“Can you shoot fire yet?” Astrid, always looking for weaponry.

“What’s it like being a dragon?” Fishlegs, anything to do with dragons fascinates him. 

“Can you retract your teeth like Toothless?” Ruffnut, the slightly more sane twin.

“Do that regurgitating thing! So cool!” Tuffnut, a man who loves disgusting things.

“I can’t wait to see you fly just so I can watch you fail!” Snotlout as always.

That’s one thing the boys already agreed upon, that Hiccup would _not_ be trying to fly. No one needed to clean up the mess that would make, or set the bones it would break.

“Alright, we’ll go back to the island and find that witch. You two stay here and uh, protect the Edge” Astrid asserts, giving the two one last look before hoping onto Stormfly’s saddle and flying away. After laughing at Hiccup for a while longer the other Riders follow.

It takes the group 6 hours to get back to the Edge only to tell the boys that the spell only lasts 24 hours. After that announcement they kick everyone out of their hut, double checking to make sure the twins are hiding somewhere and get back to what they’ve been doing all day.

Teaching each other how to do the mundane things they always do.

Hiccup teaches Toothless how to draw and all the wonders of opposable thumbs.

Toothless teaches Hiccup how to use his echolocation and how to control his wings.

Trying to control appendages that you never had before is one of the hardest things Hiccup has ever done. The accomplishment he feels when he’s able to extend and retract the wings at will is better  than finding a new dragon.

Mostly they spend the day touching or smelling things, so many new sensations with such different senses. While a dragons body is far less sensitive to touch its sense of smell is 20 times better than a humans. Hiccup found this out the hard way when the first person to enter his hut that morning was the twins. He’s never had to control his gag reflex so much before.  Similarly Toothless runs his human hands over Hiccup’s fur coats, the wood that makes up their hut. He touches grass and water and even his dragon body. Every new touch is truly amazing, so much sensation he never had before.

In between their new exploration of senses they spend time talking, nothing of any real importance or anything that makes sense at all, it’s mostly them figuring out words and sounds. It’s amazing what one word sounds like using different vocal chords. In the long run it’ll help them communicate better, at least Hiccup hopes so.

By the time nightfall rolls around Hiccup manages to convince Toothless to sit on the saddle he’s sill wearing.

“Is it always this uncomfortable?” he asks after trying and failing to find a comfortable position on the saddle.

“ _You get used to it, besides it’s worth it”_ Hiccup replies because no matter what he will take whatever discomfort comes his way as long as he’s able to fly.

Hiccup manages to get Toothless to let him fly a little, _he’s just so curious_! They stay inside their hut and only get a few feet off the ground but Hiccup feels both exhausted and truly amazing.

“ _Ow, ow, ow. Okay that hurt, but wow”_ he moans, landing is a lot harder than he thought it would be and his wings are killing him but it was the best thing he’s ever done.

He’s exaggerating a bit but _cmon, flying with real wings! How cool!_

By the time their ready to sleep Toothless makes Hiccup use his fire to warm his bed as Toothless does every night. Hiccup finds the whole thing really unpleasant, like the worst heart burn that doesn’t go away but it’s still pretty cool.

When Toothless realised how cold being a human was he took every piece of clothing Hiccup owns and put them on. Now getting ready for bed he refuses to sleep unless he’s under at least 4 thick blankets.

When Hiccup gets back into his body tomorrow morning he’ll be sweating. It’s not his fault he doesn’t have a heart fire like dragons.

By morning both boys are in their rightful bodies and both breathe an audible sigh of relief at the familiar feeling.

Hiccup makes Snotlout clean out the dragon pens for 2 months and gives him early morning patrol duty for 3months. Hopefully that’ll deter any more trouble Snotlout wants to throw Hiccups way.

He’ll never tell Snotlout that he loved the whole experience and couldn’t be happier it happened. Give Snotlout an inch and he’ll take a mile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out [Tumblr](http://nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
